


Breaking Sunflowers

by kennedie_exe



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Angst, Anxiety, Anxiety Attacks, Bad Touch, Creepy Uncle Ardyn, Depression, Discussion of Abortion, Extremely Creepy, Heavy Angst, Implied Mpreg, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M, Non-Consensual Touching, Poor Prompto, Prompto Whump, Self Confidence Issues, Self-Worth Issues, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt, This won't be a happy story, When will I stop hurting Prompto, another AU, here we go again, oh boy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-16
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-18 07:15:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12383457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kennedie_exe/pseuds/kennedie_exe
Summary: It all started at the ball. Prompto wasn't expecting to meet Noctis's eccentric uncle under such weird conditions and he tries to forget everything that happened. Time progresses, things get worse, and Prompto doesn't know who he could turn to anymore. No one would believe him anyways. How much will it take to break this sunflower?





	1. The Ball

**Author's Note:**

> An AU in which Noctis is a prince and Ardyn is his weird, creepy uncle. Also Mpreg is a thing so... As the tags state, this is gonna be rough. Things will start spiraling out of control in a few chapters and I should give a Prompto a break. I won't though. I always feel bad for hurting him. 
> 
> This story is based off a kink meme that I'm making way more sad than it should be because angst is fun :)

He cleaned up quite nicely. For an occasion such as this, he had to look his absolute best. Prompto stood in front of the long mirror rearranging his cufflinks, probably the 5th time since he put the damn suit on, to get them perfect, and he really sucked at tying his tie but he thinks he's got it. The vest covered any reminisce of wrinkles and he just hoped he'd make a good first impression. He's nervous. Well… nervous was an understatement. He was panicking a lot because what if his tie was wrong or what if he trips over himself in front of  _ ever _ yone. He's so scared of embarrassment that he  _ almost  _ considered not going. 

 

Anxiety kids, it fucking sucks. 

 

Let's talk about his suit; It was all black with a white under vest and a red tie that added on a bit of color. Simple right? Not for Prompto. He's never worn something like this. Something so spiffy and his knowledge of tie tying is minimum so, again, he at least hoped it looked right. He's used to wearing jeans and a t-shirt on the daily so this was very different for him. He's rearranging his cufflinks again and he wonders if he could actually get out of going. He  _ really  _ doesn't want to have a panic attack in front of hundreds of people. 

 

The reason though, for him to go, was Noctis. 

 

It was the yearly Citadel ball and obviously Noctis was going to invite Prompto. He was his boyfriend after all. They been together for a couple months and Noctis decided what better way to meet his dad than going to the yearly ball? Prompto didn't think it was a bad idea at first but now, well, he's freaking out. If he starts sweating now he's for sure not going. He manages though. He keeps his racing heart at bay and tries not to think about all the embarrassing things he could do or say. 

 

It's working. 

 

It's working so well, for the time being, that he didn't notice the door to the guest room opening. Noctis had came in and wrapped his arms around the blonde. Prompto jumped in surprise but relaxed into the gentle touch. Noctis was wearing an all black suit accented with bits of gold; the colors of Lucian royalty. Noctis kissed his temple and held him tightly, stroking his arms soothingly. 

 

“Your nervousness is radiating. Get out of your head; everything will be fine.” He kissed his cheek. “No need to be worried.” Prompto was going to retort but does he really have anything to worry about? Well he has the whole scared to be embarrassed thing and he's not the best with conversations and how does one address the  _ king _ and- “Prompto, babe, it's going to be okay. I've told my dad about you and he's already making jokes about marriage proposals. He's really excited to meet you.” Noctis chuckled and Prompto let out a small laugh. Gods, Noctis really did know how to calm his nerves down. His sweet words of encouragement made Prompto feel way better than he did five minutes ago. Prompto let's out a sigh and turns so he's facing Noctis and drapes his arms over his shoulders. 

 

“Sorry babe, I'm just… so nervous is all. I know you don't like hearing it but you're a  _ prince _ and I'm gonna meet the  _ king.  _ I have to pretty much act like royalty to seem decently appealing.” Prompto started and Noctis leaned his forehead against his. 

 

“Just be yourself, okay? You don't have to put on an act. Ignis and Gladio will be there too and they'll stay with you if I have to talk to people. And you know just how much I  _ love  _ socializing with people.” He said with a sarcastic tone and Prompto giggled before stealing a quick kiss on the lips. 

 

“You're way better at talking to people than I am. I wish I could harbor your skills of ‘false interacting’ as you call it.” Prompto stated and it was Noctis’s turn to steal a kiss. 

 

“Years of being around people makes it easier to fake my way through a conversation.” He smirks and Prompto rolls his eyes. 

 

“Lucky you…” He said letting out another sigh. That damn anxiety was flaring again. He's beginning to freak out just the slightest bit. Okay maybe a lot of bit. Those thoughts about not being good enough for an event like this start circling his head and his chest was beginning to tighten. He's overthinking every little miniscule thing and oh no, sweat is starting to form on his forehead. Noctis brings him in for a tight hug and rubs small circles into his back. He knows of Prompto’s anxiety and other problems. He's always there when Prompto gets like this and Prompto always feels better with Noctis around him. 

 

“Everything will be okay. This night is meant to be fun. I'll be right by your side.” He spoke softly as he pulls back from the hug, cupped Prompto’s cheeks, and properly kissed him on the lips. Prompto eagerly kissed back and soon, they were kissing without a care in the world. His nerves were nearly gone with this slow, sweet kiss. He loses himself in the kiss and yeah, Noctis really knew how to cheer him up. It lasted a little longer than it should have. Mouths began opening and tongues began to swirl, slowly turning into a heated make out session which honestly only made Prompto want to stay back here and have…  _ other  _ kinds of fun. They pulled back from the kiss, breathing into each other. Prompto may have his own issues but when it comes to intimacy with Noctis, his labido was high and he's  _ always _ ready for sex. He smirks and leans into Noctis’s neck. He decided to humor him and maybe, just maybe, he'll get his way. 

 

“We could always… not go and,” He kissed at his neck. “stay here for our own…” Another kiss. “private ball.” He finished and looked up to Noctis to see those eyes slowly becoming more lustful. It's tempting, it really is, and Noctis is easily persuaded by Prompto’s ways, but he knows if they got started it would definitely be a while until they finished. He leans in for another kiss only to kiss the blonde's freckled nose and step back laughing. 

 

“You're not getting out of this Prom.” He said and Prompto whined, giving him a small pout. 

 

“You're soooo unfair.” 

 

“I know.” He shrugged. “Now though, we gotta leave in an hour so I'm gonna finish getting ready and you can do whatever else you need to do.” He said before kissing him quickly and exiting the room. 

 

Being left alone again only made Prompto’s nerves come back. His skin began crawling at the mere thought of making a fool of himself in front of the whole damn Citadel. He breaths in and breaths out. He does this a few times before he's finally calmed down enough to actually finish up. He soon started up polishing his look by adding some accessories like the diamond studded earrings Noctis got him and the crazy expensive watch he also received. Being with royalty really did have some perks. 

 

Prompto looks himself over in the mirror and even with everything being damn near perfect on him, he still doesn't think he looks all that good. He's stressing so much. He should have bought his foundation but Noctis insisted that he was ‘already gorgeous enough’ to not need it. Further insisting that his freckles ‘were super cute’ and Prompto just wanted to cover these monstrous dots that litter his face. 

 

_ Remember, Noctis loves you for who you are. _

 

Prompto thinks of this phrase all the time and it actually helps him through his days. Knowing that Noctis loves and care for him even with all his issues and imperfections, makes him smile to himself like a dork. A happy dork. Noctis made him so happy and honestly, Prompto wouldn't know what he'd do without Noctis in his life. He feels so complete when they are together and he should be happy that he can finally meet his dad. That's a dating milestone: meeting the parents. He'd introduce Noctis to his own parents but well… he kinda doesn't have any. Noctis knows this and doesn't bring it up which Prompto is grateful for. He doesn't want to think about that touchy subject. 

 

Anyways, he's got to make sure he's perfect for this event. Perfect dress, perfect walk, perfect speech, just everything perfect. He's calm enough now to actually think he looks decent. His nerves are easing and he can finally breath properly-

 

“Hey Prom are you ready?” Noctis called out and Prompto’s nerves skyrocket at the voice. 

 

“I uh… yeah… be there in a jiffy!” He calls back and nearly has a mini panic attack upon hearing those words.  _ This was it.  _ He gulps thickly and began to make his way to the door, looking himself over in the mirror one last time. Before he forgets, he reaches in his bag and grabs the small pill bottle. He didn't take his medication today which was probably why he's so on edge, but this will actually keep him somewhat calm. He takes two pills and quickly meets up with Noctis to head to the Citadel. 

 

_ Don't fuck this up.  _

  
  


\---

 

The Citadel was just as riveting as Prompto remembered it. It's huge for starters with super high ceilings that hung chandeliers that illuminated the area and streamer alike for the celebration. The pillars were lined with lights and the smell of food lingered in the air. The atmosphere around him was so royal like and Prompto felt a bit out of place. Everyone looked astonishing and elegance was a near understatement to even compare how everything around him looked. Pristine and prestigious. Noctis was already comforting him and he feels a little better about everything. Just a bit. 

 

Things start out rather well. Noctis introduced Prompto to his dad official and Regis gave him a fond smile followed by a one armed hug which surprised the blonde causing him to tense but he relaxed into it and the king pulled back. 

 

“I hope my son isn't giving you any problems. He could be rather  _ troublesome _ sometimes.” Regis laughed and received a glare from his son. 

 

“Uh… no! Not at all… uh sir. He's sweet and… I really like him. He can be a pain sometimes but I love him.” He said and received a  _ look  _ from Noctis and he just smiled. “It's also nice to finally meet you, your er… majesty.” He fucking bows and immediately regrets but the king waved him off. His nerves were crawling over his body again as he stood here with king.  _ The fucking king _ . It wasn't as bad, but he still felt like he was making a fool of himself and rambling too much. 

 

“That's good and it was a pleasure to meet you Prompto.” They all talked for a bit before more people arrived. “Well, I should greet the other guests. You two have fun and Noctis,” He leans in close to his son. “he better be my son-in-law some day.” He whispered and Noctis groaned and rolled his eyes. Regis soon left and Noctis turned to Prompto who look a bit paler than he should be. Did he say the right things? Was he too boring? Prompto thoughts began to swirl again making the littlest of things seem more awful than they should be. 

 

“Don't let my dad get to you. He really likes you. He also tries to be cool but he's not. He's an old guy trying to be hip.” Prompto actually laughed at that. 

 

“‘Hip? No one says hip anymore Noct. You're getting old too it seems.” He continued laughing and Noctis sneered. 

 

“If I'm getting old, you're getting old.” They continue to laugh until Noctis stopped abruptly upon seeing someone across the room and his demeanor falters. “Oh great…” 

 

“What's up?” Prompto asked confusingly and Noctis brought him a bit closer. He raises his eyebrows at the direction he was looking in and Prompto’s eyes followed. He saw more people dressed lavishly with their ballgowns and suits but his eyes soon sees someone who just seemed… out if this era. “Hey who's that? He looks like a lost hobo who scrambled his way here. A 1700’s hobo.” He pointed out and Noctis had to suppress himself from laughing too hard. 

 

“That's my uncle.” Noctis said as he laughed and Prompto’s eyes widened and he goes a bit paler, his breath catching in his throat. Was it bad to speak so ill of royalty? His mind started racing and yeah, there should be like a punishment for saying things like that about someone way above the hierarchy than he was and what if there's like cameras that can record  _ everything  _ he says and-

 

“Y-y-your uncle?” Prompto stutters out and Noctis registered how distressed Prompto sounded and comforted quickly. 

 

“Babe don't worry. Ardyn may look like a creepy guy but he means well… sorta. We all know that he can be a bit weird but we tend to ignore him. He's eccentric but won't bother you. Also he definitely has the whole ‘1700’s hobo look’ going for him.” He chuckled and Prompto let out a small laugh. 

 

The ball itself was actually really fun. Noctis stayed with Prompto the whole time and Ignis and Gladio talked with them too. The music was more on the classical end, something Prompto didn't really get into, but it was still nice. Don't get him started on the food. Prompto had about five mini sandwiches and like two slices of probably the best cakes he's ever had. It was so fluffy, moist, sweet and he  _ will _ run two miles to burn all of this off tomorrow. Noctis even got him to dance with him and everyone was watching them slow dance together which caused Prompto’s face to flush. He felt nice in Noctis’s arms though. Even after the song, Noctis remained close with him and Prompto was very content right now. 

 

Maybe he didn't have anything to worry about. 

 

“Son can you come here for a second? Lunafreya requested your presence.” Regis asked. 

 

Nope, the worry is back. 

 

“It'll just be a minute Prom. I'll be right back.” He reassures him with a quick peck on the cheek and walks over towards his dad. Prompto inhaled deeply, letting the breath out as he watched Noctis saunter away. 

 

_ No worries.  _

 

He stood there leaning up against a wall and he watches. Lady Lunafreya always looked so elegant. Her all white, flowing dress was gorgeous and she always had this light air around her. Royalty as it should be. Noctis would glance every once in awhile at him and would smile. That warmed Prompto’s heart and his stomach fluttered. Gods, he hoped he wasn't blushing. He was so caught up in looking at Noctis that he didn't notice anything else around him. Noctis looked so good in his suit. The way it hugged his broad shoulder and fit just right in the hips had Prompto swooning. He was very eager to go back after this ball and have a nice night with his boyfriend. 

 

“Ah, I know those sparkling eyes anyways. It seems you're taking a liking to my nephew.” That voice… that voice sounded deep and not a voice Prompto has ever heard. Part of him wants to turn around and see who it is and the other part of him wants to just walk away. A hand went on his shoulder and his heart stopped. On instinct he retracted away and eye growing wide at seeing who it was. “Don't look so frightened young man I won't bite.” The man smiled. 

 

He couldn't forget that burgundy hair and hideous outfit even if he wanted to. That was Noctis’s uncle. Ardyn was it? The one that's creepy and weird and come on, he really does look like a 1700’s hobo. Prompto wasn't sure how to respond. Noctis was too busy and, again, he himself wasn't too good at conversing. He let's out a shaky sigh, his heart was pounding in his chest. 

 

_ Nerves calm down.  _

 

“I uh… uh… Y-you're nephew is my boyfriend.” Wow, he sounded stupid. Noctis probably had already told Ardyn about him and now, Prompto really feels like an idiot. 

 

“Oh so you're the dear boyfriend. My my, what handsome man you are.” Ardyn spoke and Prompto internally cringed. It was okay; Noctis said Ardyn was eccentric so he should expect to hear strange things from him. Handsome was probably a bit too weird for Prompto’s liking but he tries his best to ignore it and forget it was ever said. 

 

“Thanks…” He's said because he can't be rude to him. Ardyn just smiled at him and Prompto never thought a smile would make him so uneasy. 

 

“My pleasure.” He spoke and tipped his fedora. Prompto remained silence while Ardyn just stared at him. He grew more uncomfortable and thank the gods Noctis had showed up. Noctis immediately rolled his eyes and wrapped an arm around Prompto’s waist. 

 

“Is he already being weird to you? I'm so sorry Prom. Ardyn can you not bother him anymore? He not used to an event like this.” Noctis spoke and Prompto was at ease now. Well for the most part at ease. Noctis rubbed at his side and gave Ardyn a _ look _ clearly saying to leave them the fuck alone. Ardyn put his hands up in defense. 

 

“I was just introducing myself don't worry nephew. I do hope to see him around some more.” He spoke and tried to grasped Prompto’s chin but the blonde retracted back. “Hope to see you again little sunflower.” He soon walked away. 

 

Now Prompto was very creeped out. This man…  _ touched _ him and he feels like he has to wash his face now or his whole body and just, wow Ardyn was exactly as Noctis described him as. 

 

_ Little sunflower  _

 

That fucking thing Ardyn said had Prompto’s blood run cold. Prompto was on the verge of panicking again and he was shaking slightly but Noctis, bless him, was right there to comfort him. 

 

“Oh gods Prompto, I'm so sorry you had to deal with him. He's usually less upfront about most things so that was very new to see him do that to you. I'll keep an eye out more when you're around here so he doesn't do other weird things.” Noctis said and Prompto was at a loss for words. Honestly, Prompto just wanted to erase what just happened and go home. All the nerves he's been having that whole damn conversation, that he internalized for the most part, had made him exhausted. 

 

“C-can we go?” Prompto asked and he feels bad for asking but he just doesn't want to be here anymore; he doesn't want to be around people anymore and he definitely didn't want to see Ardyn again. 

 

“I can't go until this all ends but I could ask Gladio or Ignis to take you home.” He offered and Prompto let out a sigh. 

 

“I… I think I can make it home on my own. It's not to far and I don't want you guys to miss all of this because of me.” Prompto stated. 

 

“Are you sure?” Noctis asked concerningly and the blonde nodded his head. 

 

“Yeah it's fine. It's been fun though but I'm just tired.”  _ Mentally tired.  _

 

“Well let me walk you to the door and give you a proper goodnight kiss.” Noctis chuckled and Prompto smiled. He was soon lead to the entrance and as promised, was given a sweet kiss and a goodbye hug. Noctis said he'll check on him in the morning and Prompto was soon out the door. 

 

It wasn't quite dark out yet but the sun was slowly setting. Prompto was glad he brought his camera because the lighting was perfect. He'd walk a little then stop to take a picture and he did this for a while before he began to feel strange. It's that feeling as if someone was… watching him? There were still a few people out but it felt as if someone was just staring at him. People watching was a thing but this… this was weird. He looked around his surroundings but a las, there was no one that looked like they were remotely interested in him. He continued walking with a little more pep in his step and soon made it home. 

 

There was no one around him now but even as he got back to his apartment, it still felt like he was being watched. Prompto immediately went to bed and tried to sleep with no avail. His mind replayed events from the ball and one specific event kept playing in his head: that awkward chin grasped that made him want to jump out a window. Also the whole handsome and sunflower comments were making him nausea upon thinking about them. He had to stop thinking about everything. He closes his eyes and tries his best to think of good things, happy thoughts. He thinks of Noctis and that alone made him feel better. 

 

Prompto felt himself slipping off to sleep but before he was completely entranced in his REM cycle, he heard something scratch his window. He shot up in his bed and looked around his room and out the window. His anxiety was playing tricks on him because that was definitely a cat that scratched his window. He laid back down and covered his head. His mind began racing again and he didn't think he'd be able to sleep now. He wished Noctis was here to cuddle him or just be next to him if anything. That would make him better. He tries to ignore it but it was hard to shake this feeling. 

  
  


Someone was watching him. 


	2. Nice Times

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Prompto has a /nice/ time with Noctis, a nice time with Luna and a 'nice' time with Ardyn. One of those nice times isn't as nice as one expects.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is about to go off the rails

Prompto couldn't fucking sleep.

 

He was up through the night overthinking, feeling too anxious and fuck, he's so tired now. He tried to go back to sleep multiple times and he was almost successful, but he got a text from Noctis asking if he could still come over. Prompto undoubtedly accepted it and just laid in bed until he got there. Lying there with all of his running thoughts, emotions, and exhaustion.

 

Noctis was able to get into his apartment with a spare key. Once Noctis got inside, he called out and Prompto told him he was still in bed. He goes to the room and was met with a very tired looking blonde.

 

“Hey I brought breakfast.” He spoke holding up the bag. Those dark circles and bags around Prompto’s eyes were unmistakable. “You look… like you didn't sleep at all. Is everything okay?” He asked and Prompto nodded his head.

 

“I'm fine. My mind was racing a bit but it fine. I have all day to sleep.” He stretches his arms out gesturing Noctis to come closer to him. “Come lay with me?” He asked and Noctis smiled as he placed the bag down and joined the blonde in bed. Noctis wrapped his arms around the blonde and held him closely kissing his forehead.

 

“Are you sure you're okay?” Noctis asked again and Prompto really didn't want to get into specifics on what he's feeling. He just wanted this moment with Noctis without the prince worrying about him.

 

“I'm sure.” Prompto said with a reassuring smile. Okay, maybe he wasn't actually okay but he was better than he was last night. Having Noctis here with him now is what he needed.

 

_Need._

 

Maybe he _should_ just lay here and enjoy Noctis’s company, but… he's feeling needy and Noctis was in close proximity to him. _Very close._ There goes his labido acting up. Prompto leaned up and kissed Noctis to test the waters. The prince smiled into the kiss and Prompto took the opportunity to slowly get on top of him and kiss him more fervently. Now Noctis wasn't expecting this, well… not expecting this right now of all times, but he's not complaining. If anything, he's into it. Prompto starts up slowly moving his hip and Noctis let a groan slip through and he pulled back from the kiss with a smirk.

 

“I brought breakfast over and you just wanna get busy huh?” He asked as he rested his hands on Prompto’s hips. He moved his own hips up making the blonde groan out.

 

“Mmmm well, we could have done this yesterday but we just had to go to that dumb ball with your weird uncle who was a fucking creeper and-” Prompto’s mind started going on its own again. Anxiety was screwing with him. Noctis sat up a bit.

 

“Are you sure you don't wanna just… lay here?” Noctis noticed Prompto’s rambling and it concerned him a little. Prompto saw how worried Noctis looked and completely changed his demeanor. He couldn't let his anxiety ruin this. He pushed Noctis back down.

 

“I just… really want you right now.” He said and kissed Noctis hard earning him a surprised gasped turned moan. Noctis rolled him over regardless, kissing him just as passionately, and soon, breakfast became a forgotten thought.

 

Prompto shouldn't use sex as a coping mechanism or anxiety inhibitor but it helps him. Sex made him only think about Noctis in this moment and not anything else; forgetting all his worries of daily life. Most importantly, the worries of what happened yesterday. The warmth of Noctis’s weight against him sent shockwaves throughout his body and the nice grip Noctis had on his hips was deliciously bruising.

 

Prompto’s anxiety made him feel as if he was losing control sometimes. When he has an attack or if he's just worrying more than usual, he doesn't have control over his emotions. Being like this, with Noctis on top of him, moving so fluidly inside him, was something he loved so much. It helped him cope with his emotions. He wanted a way in which he, himself, doesn't have to deal with control and giving Noctis control over his body was one way. It's rough, it's hot, and Prompto wouldn't want it any other way.

 

He would utter ‘harder’ and Noctis would deliver. Noctis would ask him if he was hurting him at all and the blonde would just shake his head. It always hurt somewhat but Prompto used the pain as relief from his emotions too. It numbs his mind and body. It seems like masochism but he didn't care. It felt too good for him to even think about the pain or anything really. It's pretty fucked up but anxiety in itself can fuck anyone up.

 

Prompto feels bad about it but he takes sex for granted sometimes. He loves Noctis, don't get him wrong, but it's so easy to persuade him to get what he wanted. Noctis is always on board but Prompto still felt bad for his antics. It's manipulative but again it helps him cope. He only has to think about Noctis, mainly his dick, and how good it feels to get filled repeatedly. His breath hitches and is forced out of him with each hard thrust and he's panting, he's moaning, _he loves it._ His only focus is Noctis.

 

All his inhibitions were gone when he came. Prompto shook and moaned as he released between them. No worries right now and he just felt so high on euphoria. Sated, definitely sated. Noctis soon pulled out and jerked himself off to completion as he came over Prompto’s stomach. He, too, came down from his high and laid next to the blonde. The pull-out method was probably something they should stop doing. Getting pregnant would _not_ be a good thing right now. Not with Prompto’s mental state. Prompto doesn't think about that though because now he's all sweaty and blissfully sore. He definitely tired now, exhausted really, and decided to simply fall asleep on Noctis’s chest. Noctis smiles down at him and held him tightly.

 

Prompto was now able to sleep. His mind was running on bliss rather than worry and he feels all warm inside. He's a sticky mess but he's way too tired to care. He cuddles close to Noctis and closes his eyes.

 

_No worries._

 

* * *

 

He probably shouldn't have agreed to this. Noctis did say how his uncle wanted to apologize for the way he acted but that still didn't make Prompto any less anxious. Ardyn wanted to apologize? It's sounded sketchy but that's Prompto’s worry, that he always has, acting up. An apology would make him feel immensely better though. He just hoped Noctis was with him during it just in case it was some sort of trap. He doesn't want to think it's a trap but those wild thoughts, he's has, says otherwise.

 

Prompto will never get used to the Citadel. The long stairs leading up to the entrance was amazing and he just had to bring his camera. He's always taking pictures when he's over here which also kept his thoughts calm. Photography was a happy place for him. He focuses on the landscape, the angles, and lighting to always get the perfect shots. Scenery played a big part in his pictures and the Citadel was the perfect place to get the best shots.

 

The Citadel was the epitome of royalty. Prompto tries not to feel so out of play but it's a huge building where everyone is dressed like, well… royalty. Prompto was wearing a pair of skinny jeans and a t-shirt and he wonders if he is under dressed. More so, he's _worried_ that he's, indeed, under dressed. Noctis assures him that he looks fine and that no one would judge him about it. That kept him a bit at ease. His medicine was kicking in so he didn't feel as fidgety and worried as he usually is. That's good for him.

 

For now.

 

It doesn't last too long. Noctis said he had to go to a meeting and that brought some uneasiness to Prompto but he tried to be calm. Noctis reassured him that it wouldn't be a long meeting which made him feel better. He let's Noctis know that he was going around the Citadel to take some pictures. Noctis asked if he wanted any company but Prompto said he'll be fine. Pictures always helped him relax.

 

He goes off and walks the long halls, snapping picture after pictures of all the scenery. Everything just looked so Victorian era; the structure of the walls were old yet refined. There were many framed pictures that hung on the walls of past kings and other royalty along with a photo of a baby Noctis that was just so cute. Prompto definitely was going to use this as blackmail some day. He continued on his picture journey before ending up at a door that lead to the garden.

 

Such beauty.

 

The path leading to the tall fountain in the center of the garden was lined with yellow and purple tulips. There were wild cherry blossom trees in bloom and the smell of nature's freshness filled the air. Prompto smiles fondly at the scene presented to him and whipped out his camera. Each shot he takes is of the exquisite landscape that this garden held along with the graceful movement of the flowers against the wind. He was definitely in his happy place.

 

He's engrossed in his camera. He's one with his camera after all and he's so captivated by everything that he doesn't here anyone come into the garden. Or here anyone come beside him.

 

“Beautiful isn't it?” A gentle voice spoke and that snapped Prompto out of his enthralled trance. He tenses immediately and slowly turns his head to meet eyes with Lady Lunafreya herself. She's beautiful as always with her long blonde hair and white attire. A near aristocrat if anything but Luna was always kind and generous. Prompto realized he may have been a bit too quiet and staring a bit too long and blushed as he tried to respond.

 

“Uh… yeah it's really nice uh… Lady Lunafreya.” He stammered out his response as he avert eye contact.

 

“Please, you can call me Luna. Prompto is it? Noctis always talks about you.” She smiled brightly at him and he just had an overwhelming sense of nervousness fill him. Lunafreya… Luna, was just so sensible and he wonders why she would talk to someone like him. A commoner. Oh right, Noctis and and here her known each other forever. At one point, Prompto was sure that Luna and Noctis would end up together but he guessed he could count himself fortunate. Also Noctis seemed to talk about him a lot to her and that made him feel all warm and fuzzy inside.

 

“H-He does? I'm not that special to talk about really.” Prompto said scratching the back of his head, giving her a bashful look.

 

“Oh don't think yourself so low. Noctis thinks you're very special to him. He really loves you and don't you ever forget that.” She gave him a reassuring smile and soon they stood together with a little small talk before it grew silent. It was more pleasant than Prompto expected but who really could stay uncomfortable around Luna? Her kind words and just the pure air around her were comforting enough.

 

Prompto started taking pictures again. He couldn't pass up an opportunity to get some more shots. Luna noticed and asked if she could see some of his photos. He reluctantly showed her and she stared wide eyed at the images that flashed onto the tiny screen.

 

“Prompto, these are marvelous. You must have some sort of job in this sort thing don't you?” She asked and Prompto managed to start blushing again.

 

“Nah… This is just a hobby. Something to do to pass the time with. It helps me relax when I have a lot of things on my mind. I can escape from my worries when I take pictures- Oh! Sorry I'm rambling.” He spoke and yeah, that blush was still prominent. Luna laughed lightly and waved him off.

 

“Don't apologize. I'm happy to see you so passionate about this. A little escape is also nice, necessary even. Sometimes, you just need to relax yourself to find true tranquillity. A peaceful mind makes for a happy soul.” She spoke and Prompto take those words to heart.

 

“Wow, thank you for your kind words.” He smiles at her and she smiles back.

 

“Everyone can use a little advice.” She stated and then a clock sounded in the distance. She looks at time, her expression turns bewildered. “Oh gods! I must leave or I'll be late for my departure. It was really nice talking to him Prompto. I'll see you again soon.” She spoke before rushing off. Prompto waved goodbye to her and was now left alone.

 

He sat down at one of the tables and looked through more of his pictures. He's actually not jumpy for once when a servant came out asking if he wanted any refreshments. He replied asking for a water and something sweet to eat. The servant smiles and goes to retrieve the refreshments soon returning with a tall glass of water and a plate full of small pastries. Prompto always had a sweet tooth so he was very intrigued by the selection presented to him. He's deemed alone once again and he eats at his dish and slowly drinks his water.

 

_A peaceful mind makes for a happy soul._

 

That phrases repeats itself in Prompto’s head and he truly feels at peace with himself right now. He finishes his pastries and leans back into his chair. He closes his eyes simply to bask in the warmth the sun brings unto his face and skin. He breaths in and let's it out slowly.

 

Peace.

 

Serenity.

 

“Beautiful isn't it?” Prompto’s eyes snap open upon hearing that voice. His stomach began to sink.

 

It's Ardyn.

 

He stays as still as possible. Maybe if he doesn't acknowledge him, he'll go away.

 

“And the garden is beautiful as well.” Ardyn said and that made Prompto all the more uncomfortable. Did Ardyn just refer to him as beautiful? He doesn't want to think it and thinking it only made him queasy. It gets worse when Ardyn walks over to him and sit at the adjacent chair right next to him. Prompto had lost the ability to speak; his whole body was tensed. “Aw you're a quiet one aren't you?” Ardyn moved a hand rest it on Prompto’s thigh. “It's rude not to address royalty properly you know.” He stated and Prompto gulps. Prompto doesn't want to deal with this but he also doesn't want word about how he's rude to a higher up. He swallows thickly and let's out a sigh.

 

“S-sorry s-sir… I was… in my head.” Prompto spoke quietly. He really doesn't want to talk to him but he does want his apology at least, well… if he gets one anyways. That hand on his thigh started moving up and down slowly and he squirms.

 

“Why so skittish? I'm merely here to apologize for my behavior yesterday.” Ardyn said and even that didn't ease his mind at all. He swats at Ardyn’s hand and the uncle raised it in defense. “Defensive are we?” He said and Prompto just about had enough of him.

 

“L-look if you aren't gonna apologize at least stop bothering me.” Prompto said sternly. His anxiety is going up with each passing minute and he just wanted Ardyn to leave him alone. Ardyn smirks at him and grasped his chin so he was looking directly at him. Prompto freezes up and his blood runs cold. It felt just like what happened yesterday.

 

“Oh I do apologize my dear sunflower.” He started. “I apologize for not noticing you sooner. You could have been mine instead of my irritating nephew. I guess this will be our… little secret.” He spoke and Prompto’s eyes grew wide. This wasn't what he was expecting to hear. Ardyn wanted him? That's so fucked up. Prompto had to tell Noctis about this. He had to put an end to this.

 

“N-no! I'm telling Noctis about this! He won't stand for whatever you're try-” His word were cut off by a pair of lips against his and his whole world crumbles. He was repulsed, he freezes up, and let's it happen. Ardyn pull back with that same smirk from earlier.

 

“Do you think they'll believe you over me? Someone of royal blood over someone getting by since he's with the prince? Telling anyone might be detrimental to you. I'd keep quiet if I were you.” He spoke hot against Prompto’s ear and the blonde couldn't respond. Ardyn… was right. Even if Prompto told anyone about this, they wouldn't believe him. He's trapped. “Also you should really be quiet if you don't want to ruin your relationship. It'd be a shame to hear about the prince's boyfriend making advances to his uncle. Simply tragic.” He continued.

 

No… this can't be happening. This man would ruin his relationship if he even speaks about this. It was blackmail and Prompto had no way out.

 

“P-please… Don't do this…” He pleads but Ardyn just leaned in and kissed him again, much harder. He tried to retract back but Ardyn had firm grip on his chin. Ardyn soon pulled back with a dark laugh staring daggers into blue eyes. _Ardyn kissed him again._ Prompto looked terrified. His chest started tightening up and his brain began blurring everything around him. His breath was going more shallow than ever almost as if he was having a heart attack. He was sweating, shaking, and he couldn't breathe. Prompto screamed out and Ardyn stood up and walked back inside.

 

Prompto was having a _very_ bad panic attack right now and his whole body was trembling. His brain was going to fast and he felt like he was about to pass out. He couldn't even piece together anything around him but dark forms quickly approached him, his ears were ringing.

 

“Prompto! Oh gods, stay calm its me. It's Noctis. Listen to my words and my breathing. Follow my breaths.” Noctis spoke softly and breathed in and out slowly for Prompto to copy him. It take a while but Prompto was soon able to calm down. His vision was coming back to him and he looks up toward Noctis, the king, Ignis, Gladio, and-

 

He flinches back upon seeing Ardyn standing with them. He managed to control his heart rate and breathing for the most part. The anxiety never went away. He had a panic attack in the garden of the Citadel and people are watching him. _Ardyn was still here_. This was embarrassing and he still couldn't find the words to speak.

 

“Everything will be okay. Don't tell me Ardyn had something to do with this.” He glared at Ardyn who simply shrugged his shoulder. “Ardyn I swear if you did anything-”

 

“I merely heard his scream as well and rushed out here with the rest of you.” He responded but Noctis wasn't believing him.

 

“Prompto, did Ardyn do anything to you?” He asked slowly and Prompto could barely register the words. He hears them though and is afraid to respond. Ardyn gave him a _look_ and Prompto sighed deeply. _They wouldn't believe him anyways._

 

“N-no… H-he wasn't here. I just started… over thinking stuff and my meds must of stopped working. It… happens sometimes.” He said and he could _feel_ Ardyn smile in triumph.

 

“You can stay with me tonight until you're feeling better alright?” Noctis spoke and Prompto just nodded his head. He felt Noctis wrap his arms around him and he returned the gesture. “Let's go so you can rest.” He said as he stood up and helped Prompto up. The blonde felt lightheaded and unsteady but Noctis guided him. Prompto was overwhelmed with embarrassment and he will never be able to express what he's feeling. He couldn't tell anyone about what happen and that slowly ate at him. He was scared.

 

Scared was such an understatement.

 

They make it back to Noctis’s apartment where Noctis sat Prompto down and kept him close.

 

“Are you sure Ardyn didn't do anything? You can tell me anything you know that, right?” Noctis wrapped an arm around him and Prompto shook his head. Noctis wouldn't believe him. If he told him, Ardyn would just put the blame onto Prompto and that would be a shit show.

 

“I told you… I was over thinking a lot. I guess my anxiety is spiking a little more. I still have my meds. Don't worry about me, I'll be fine.” Prompto reassured even though that was _far_ from what he was feeling.

 

“Did he apologize at least?” Noctis asked. Prompto feels bad for lying but it's the only way he can keep his relationship isn't it? Yeah, definitely had to lie.

 

“Uh yeah… He said he shouldn't have made… advances towards me and stuff.” He replied and Noctis seemed to accept it. Ardyn was a mad man but Prompto thinks he can deal with it. Plus Ardyn might even give up on him so maybe he won't have anything to worry about.

 

But… his mind began to spiral out of control with everything that happened. All the things Ardyn did. _The kissing._ He felt like a cheater because he didn't even stop it from happening. He felt so weak. It's unfair truly but there wasn't much he could do. He'll endure in it and if anything he'll avoid him at all cost so more things like this can't happen. It can't keep happening. Fuck, his anxiousness is becoming overwhelming again because he didn't know what to do or say to get out of this and-

 

“Prompto… Prompto? Hey you in there?” Noctis was speaking to him and he didn't even realize it. “Hey are you 100% sure you're okay?” He asked again and Prompto nodded his head. He had to calm himself down before he had another attack. He does what he usually does in these types of situations when Noctis is around.

 

He leans over and kisses Noctis.

 

He already felt much calmer already and is even more happy that he's yielding a response from the prince. He deepened the kiss and climbed over into Noctis’s lap, holding his neck and grinding down against him. He's moaning enthusiastically into the kiss because he _needed_ this. He trying to get Noctis eager as well so he could forget about stupid, fucking Ardyn. Once Noctis grabbed his hip and began grinding up into him, Prompto knew he's won this. He pulls back to catch his breath and give Noctis his best _sexy_ stare. He loves the smirk he receives back and moans when Noctis lurched forward to kiss him bruisingly. Noctis had then picked him up and Prompto wrapped his legs around him. All his thoughts would get fucked out of him right now and he was so ready to forget, for the time being, about his worries.

 

It's like before; Loud moaning, rough grabs, hard thrust, just everything Prompto wanted. Getting the worry fucked out of him. He cums with a loud scream and a full body tremble. Noctis goes a bit longer before he goes to pull out. He doesn't know why he does it, but Prompto wraps his legs around Noctis to hold him there. Noctis is shocked by this but didn't have time to think before he was cumming inside the blonde. Prompto moans out as he feels the warm sensation fill him. It was a bad idea he knows it but he was still high from his climax and just wanted to _feel_ it. Prompto let his legs fall back into the bed and Noctis pulled out. He looked toward Prompto with a confused expression and Prompto kissed him gently.

 

“Don't worry. I have plan B pills.” He spoke and Noctis rolls his eyes.

 

“You're ridiculous. We don't need any scares.” He spoke, laying next to the blonde.

 

“No scares I promise.” Prompto insisted and cuddled close to him.

 

Prompto felt good right now. It may be temporary but his mind only thinks of what he and Noctis just done. He definitely has to remember to take the plan B pill because oh boy that wouldn't be good if he didn't. They are both still young, and dumb for that matter. Regardless, Prompto is happy now. He thinks about it a bit but he still has that pang of guilt of always getting his way with sex, but Noctis never says no. He disregards the thought and should probably go shower. He does exactly that, leaving a complaining prince in bed.

 

He already naked and he runs himself a bath. Something to sooth his soreness from earlier endeavors and just relax. Once he got the water perfect he goes in and immediately felt better. He looks out the window placed above the toilet and watches the sunset. It's stunning with the many array of colors and specks of stars star to come out with the moon and-

 

He sees something else.

 

He screams and jumped out the tub.

 

No, no, no, it can't be. _He_ was outside. It had to be a mind trick there was no way…

 

“Hey what happened are you okay?” Noctis had entered the bathroom frantically seeking out the scream the blonde had made. Prompto was pale. He couldn't tell Noctis what he saw because he didn't even know if it was real or not.

 

“I saw a huge spider… or at least I thought it was a spider. Just a clump of your hair.” Prompto laughs nervously and Noctis face palms.

 

“Look, I know you hate bugs but please don't scream like you saw a stalker or whatever.” Noctis spoke with a bit of irritability in his voice.

 

“S-sorry… hey wanna join me?” He asked and Noctis does join him. Prompto was freaking out now but he can't show it. He just lays against Noctis and tries to collect his thoughts. That couldn't have been Ardyn, right? Ardyn wouldn't be that crazy; it's unlikely, right? He still feels uneasy about it but Noctis, like always, helped him feel more relaxed. Plus the bath helped too. He keeps eyeing the window though. Was his imagination really that vivid?

 

Or… was he being… stalked?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things are starting to happen now. Expect to see more of the tags being used in the coming chapters. 
> 
> Note: My main focus is on Prompto's anxiety and not the actually sex which why those scenes are rather short. 
> 
> Thank you for reading! Comments and kudos are always welcome <3


	3. Persistence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompto isn't doing so well. He tries to make amends but the thoughts make him lose control and he does something unforgiving. He gets better though, until he doesn't.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heed my warnings. Some things happen that aren't happy. Well this isn't a happy story so what'd you expect? ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

It's been… persisting. 

  


It was never anything  _ too _ extreme but the situation in itself  _ is _ extreme. Noctis is on high alert when Ardyn is around him and Prompto. Prompto can't voice it but he wished Noctis would notice what he dealing with but it so subtle, no one could see it. The many times Ardyn would walk by and grasp his ass or when his hand lingered on his shoulder just a touch longer than necessary. When they are alone though, that's when things gets a bit worse. Those thigh grabs become more bruising, almost territorial, and the kisses are equally as bruising. He never kissed back obviously but was always disgusted, repulsed, forcefully taken advantage of. But no one knows. 

It's all subtle but Prompto  _ knows _ it's happening. 

  


He  _ feels _ it happening. 

  


About a week goes by and Prompto slowly begins to decline invites to the Citadel completely. His excuse is always because he's tired or simply too lazy to go. Noctis would always ask if his uncle was giving him problems again. Prompto would put on a fake smile responding that he was just exhausted all the time now. 

  


That wasn't necessarily a lie. 

  


When was the last time he actually got out of bed or decent sleep for that matter? Prompto has been pretty confined to his room most days. Almost as if he lacks the motivation to even get out if bed. He doesn't want to face the world or deal with somehow running into Ardyn again. His anxiety is at an all time high and he just doesn't want to do anything anymore. Maybe he's growing slightly depressed. That would explain the lack of motivation and he hasn't been really feeling himself lately. He's just… tired of everything. 

  


He goes to the Citadel one day with Noctis and upon getting there, he had another panic attack. Ardyn was not in sight but the sheer thought of Ardyn being around put him on edge. His shallow breaths and tightening of his chest was too much. It got so bad he actually passed out. He wakes in Noctis’s apartment with the man in question right beside him, face filled with worry. Prompto simply said he forgot to take his medicine that day. 

  


Days drag on and Prompto finds himself more… avoidant. Guilt is hanging over him, suffocating him. His anxiety slowly made him feel weak, almost useless since he can't even get out of this situation. The rationale is that Prompto could or, in better terms,  _ should _ have told someone about this by now but his worry ate at him about Ardyn finding out and ruining his and Noctis’s relationship. He couldn't lose Noctis. He was the only one who kept him going most days now. Since he'd been so confined in his room, Noctis would always be worried about him. Noctis would text and call him daily just to check on him. Again, Prompto would wave him off saying he was fine. 

  


He was becoming… less fine. 

  


Okay, he wasn't fine at all. 

  


He doesn't want to say he's depressed or anything, but his mood has been a little off from his usual happy self. An overwhelming shift in emotions. Even with heavy anxiety he'd still be a happy person but now… Is low level depression a thing? He doesn't think his medicine can account for depression and anxiety at the same time. His medication is also under Noctis’s insurance too so getting another medication would be difficult to explain. There would be questions and Prompto doesn't want to deal with questions. He only wants his mind to be at peace and  _ not _ think of bad thoughts; scrutinizing thoughts. 

  


It's harder than most would think. 

  


Without being with Noctis all the time, his thoughts began to spiral. He doesn't mean to think this way but his anxiety was morphing to more sad thoughts of him being weak, useless,  _ worthless _ \- that was a new one. He gave himself a pity smile. 

  


He was worthless, wasn't he? 

  


No, no… He really shouldn't be thinking that way. But… 

  


Noctis doesn't really need him. No one really needed him. Who would want a liar? Who would want someone so hesitant, powerless to stop a situation out of fear? Fuck, Ardyn was making him go crazy. It was becoming so much more obsessive. Almost as if at any chance, Ardyn wanted to be around him and that's why he stopped going to the Citadel. That's why he stopped going anywhere. 

  


Noctis came by one day and Prompto felt so bad because he's never seen Noctis so distraught. Noctis laid with him in bed and hugged him tightly. 

  


“Please tell me what's wrong?” He voiced softly. It made Prompto’s heartache. He mustered up a smile and he shook his head. 

  


“Nothing Noct, I'm just tired.” He said simply and the prince actually let out an audible groan. 

  


“You've been avoiding me lately. D-did I do something wrong? You haven't been talking to me and I'm beginning to think your excuse of being tired is being tired of me.” Noctis said, a hint of or annoyance in his voice. Prompto’s heart was shattering. No, no this wasn't what he wanted to hear. He loved Noctis too much to be tired of him. He met eyes with Noctis and he tried to hold back tears threatening to fall. 

  


“Noct, no! It's not you. I just… need new medicine. I've been feeling kinda… unmotivated and down lately. I think it's my anxiety… I'll never get tired of you babe. I love you so much.” Prompto leaned forward and kissed him gently. Noctis pulled back, unconvinced. 

  


“You could have told me that you needed new medication.” Noctis sighs out. “Look, you have to communicate with me. I won't know how you're feeling unless you talk to _me_. _Your_ _boyfriend_.” He said and Prompto was beginning to feel worse and worse. He does start crying. He cries directly into Noctis’s shoulder. 

  


“I'm s-sorry… I don't know what I'm feeling. I just…” He stutters and leans in to kiss Noctis again and was met with resistance. His emotions were array and he had to make it stop. Prompto keeps persisting though; he starts to climb on top of Noctis but was pushed away. He doesn't want to think. He wants Noctis to take away all his feelings that he has. He goes in for another kiss and Noctis shoved him back. 

  


“No. We aren't doing this right now.” Noctis spoke, definitely irritated. Prompto didn't take the response lightly. He usually got his way in this situation and Noctis has never said no before. It only made him feel more useless. 

  


“I just… Please? I need you.” His hand traced Noctis’s chest teasingly and he’s hoping Noctis would crack. Prompto needed him more than ever right now. Noctis grabbed his wrist and held it. He stared at the blonde and the only way Prompto could describe his emotion was displeased.

  


“I said no so stop.” Noctis had a bitter tone to his voice and Prompto was growing more emotional. He should stop but he doesn't. He can't stop. His behavior was inexcusable and he can't control himself. He needed relief. Noctis could give him that relief. 

  


“Please? I just… I'll do all the work. You know you  _ love _ it when I ride you.” He tried to sound more seductive; he wanted Noctis to get with it already and fuck his emotions away. He goes in for another kiss and Noctis finally had it. He pinned Prompto to the bed and the blonde has never seen him so pissed.

  


“When I say no, I mean no. Quit trying, it's not going to work Prompto.” He let go and got up from the bed. “I'm gonna go. Call me when you actually wanna talk this out.” He growled out before walking out of the room; the faint sound of the front door being closed could be heard. 

  


Prompto was beginning to have a break down. Noctis left him? Was he really… that useless? No, no he needed his thoughts and emotions to go away right now and he had no other way of getting rid of them. He needed Noctis with him. He's crying harder now; ugly sobbing into his sheets and he feels like he's losing his mind. He gets out of his bed and runs to his bathroom. He felt overly panicked and his whole body was trembling. He's never felt so out of control. 

  


He's going crazy. 

  


Okay, okay… He just needed to take his pills. That should make him better, right? He reaches shakily into his medicine cabinet to retrieve them, tentatively opening the bottle and pulling out two pills. He swallows each pill dry and looks into the mirror at himself. He runs the water into the sink and splashed cold water onto his face to calm himself down. 

  


Why isn't it working? 

  


Prompto still… doesn't feel like he's in control and he's even more shaky, and he wished Noctis was with him and-

  


He takes another pill. 

  


He began sobbing into the sink. Why was he feeling this way? So… sad? Weak? His brain was fucking with him so much that he can't think straight at all. He hated this. He hated himself. No- he just wasn't in the right place right now. He keeps his pill bottle in hand, pacing back into his room, and grabbing his phone. He needed Noctis with him. 

  


_ ‘Please come back’ _

  


It was a simple text but it was definitely desperate. He'd feel a lot better if he could receive a message back. But Noctis wouldn't come back to someone like him. Who would? No- he's got to stop thinking like that. It hard though, difficult even. Noctis still hadn't responded to him and that kept him on edge. He takes two pills as he wait for a response. He's beginning to feel worse now with thoughts cycling so much that he can't handle it. Another pill goes down easily and things begin to get unfocused.  Another message, which was all he could type out, was sent. 

  


_ ‘Help _ ’

  


Prompto didn't know how many pills he took. He's unaware of the fact that he's now nearly in shock; paralyzed. He doesn't see the way Noctis looked at him when he came back; how frantic and panicked he look. How terrified he looked. He could barely register the ambulance in the distance that was coming his way. He definitely couldn't hear the quiet sobs coming from Noctis repeating phrases like ‘It's my fault.’ or ‘Why did you do this?’over and over again. Prompto’s world was darkening. Was this his end? If so, he wouldn't mind it. He wouldn't have to deal with his worries again.

* * *

The faint beeping sound of the heart monitor could be heard. It's much slower than it should be going; such a slow pulse. The stomach pump was rather uncomfortable. The tube down his throat shifted and was connected the breathing mask that was tight against his face. The IV in his arm seemed to ebb away the pain and kept him, for the most part, calm. He's coming back to reality now. Prompto slowly opens his eyes, squinting at the brightening room around him. His vision was blurred, slowly focusing on his surroundings. A pastel green color painted the walls displaying what looked like medical pamphlets of sorts. He's never felt so impaired. He was use to being confined in his room but now he's bedridden in this forsaken place. 

  


The nurse came by noticing he was up and asked how he was feeling. His limitations only allowed him a slow nod as a response. He didn't feel completely awful necessarily since the pump did its job. Time goes by and the pump is hastily removed. He was told that he'll have to stay a few nights so they could watch him which seemed strange. Don't people usually get out after one night if they're fine? In any rate Prompto couldn't weasel his way out of getting out early. 

  


He doesn't ponder it, but it does swirl in his head. Okay, maybe he is pondering it. The reason why he was here, that is. He was simply agitated with Noctis. He had no real reason for being agitated but his mind fucked him over one too many times. He got carried away with his unruly emotions and he took his pills. Then he took another and another and- damn, was he really that stupid? He could have… he doesn't even want to think about that but… he was so close. He was so close to ending his life. And it was kinda unintentional. At the time, he believed that taking more pills would make him feel better. He remembered clutching his stomach and coughing before tumbling to the ground with the few pills he had left spilling out from the bottle. From that point, he only remembered waking up not too long ago in this place. He sighed to himself and took a generous drink from his plastic cup filled with water. It's unbecoming to him but he can't believe he almost lost his life. 

  


Noctis soon rushed in seemingly getting the okay to see him. Along with him was Ignis, Gladio, King Regis which was a surprise, Luna, and- 

  


Prompto almost jumped out of his bed, suppressing the scream that wanted to escape him. 

  


No, no, no… Not now. 

  


They all could see his noticeable distress but none of them would ever know why. They'd just see it as how anyone would feel in a hospital. Noctis had immediately hugged him tightly but Prompto could barely process it out of shock, horror. He could see that disgusting smirk of the man that had been haunting him. It was chilling. He wanted that man to leave but he had no way to voice his displeasure of having him here. Noctis had pulled back from the hug and caressed his cheek gently; a few tears were streaming down his face. 

  


“I'm sorry. I'm so, so sorry. I should have known about your feelings and I completely ignored the signs. I should have been there for you-”

  


No.

  


“I pushed you into doing something so, so destructive-”

  


No.

  


“I'm going to help you through this. I don't want to see you like this again.”

  


Prompto loses it. All of his emotions were reawaken and he began crying. Noctis hugged him once again as he sobbed into him. He cries harder because no, it wasn't Noctis’s fault. It was never his fault. 

  


“Aw is the dear boy going to be alright?” Ardyn asked concernedly but Prompto knew it was mockery. 

  


“I sure do hope so. The doctors spoke to Ignis and I and it seemed the overdose didn't do any worrying damage to his body. They do, however, want him to stay here a few days to recuperate and… watch over him.” Regis had spoke. 

  


“I-I’m sorry for worrying everyone. I didn't… I didn't know what I was doing and I just wasn't in the right mind…” Prompto said barely above a whisper. His voice was a bit raw from the tube that was down his throat. He sighs and internally cringes when Ardyn smiled at him. He wants to vomit. 

  


“It's okay, you're okay. I'm gonna visit you everyday until your out of here.” Noctis said before kissing him lightly. “I love you. Never forget that.” Prompto feels a little better already. He really is loved. His heart swells with happiness; even in his conditions, his mind is at ease. The nurse soon comes back in letting everyone know that visiting hours are over. All except Regis, Noctis, and unfortunately Ardyn, had to leave. Regis soon gestured Noctis that they should go and the prince was hesitant at first but reluctantly went. Ardyn remained, tipping his fedora. 

  


“You never come around anymore my sunflower.” He began with a sly smile. “I just can't wait to see you once you're all better. Do remember what I told you at least. Our little secret.” He said soon leaving Prompto’s room. Prompto didn't like this. One of the reason why Prompto was in the hospital in the first place was his emotional breakdown particularly due to Ardyn’s continuous fuckery. He groans and actually tries to think. It's too hard to think right now. He needs to rest if anything because he feels weak both physically and mentally. So he does rest. The medicine going in him cleared his thoughts almost. It been so long since he had a good night's rest and now, he can finally have it.

* * *

The days in the hospital go by rather quickly with Prompto always getting visits from Noctis and others. The doctor had told him that he would be put on new medication to help with his anxiety even more. The doctor further suggested the likelihood of maybe getting an antidepressant too but Prompto declined. He thinks the anxiety medication would be enough. The medication itself was an upped dosages of his previous medicine which should make him even less wary. Nevertheless, he must take his medicine diligently. 

  


The week processing his hospital visit, Prompto has felt probably the best he's been in a while. Noctis, too, seen his improvement and he constantly tells Prompto how proud he is to see him not so worried or anxious all the time. The medicine was definitely working. Prompto can even go to the Citadel again without being so fearful. To avoid Ardyn, he sit in on meetings now. He's way more comfortable about being there since Noctis is there too. When he does happen to encounter Ardyn, he simply ignores him as best he can and goes in the opposite direction. It works and maybe, just maybe, Ardyn will stop pursuing him. 

  


Until… that night, that is. 

  


After that meeting Prompto went home to his apartment. Noctis, being the loving boyfriend that he is, asked if Prompto would be alright alone and the blonde was confident enough that he would be okay. 

  


Less worry. More calm. 

  


He goes to bed pretty easily that night. For the first time in a while, his mind wasn't spiraling out or buzzing. It's nice not to overthink. Once he finally goes to sleep, he hears something. Was that his… door being opened? Noctis must have came by anyways which was weird since he'd usually text him when he was coming over. Maybe Noctis was still worried about him. Maybe he could get some rewarding sex from him. Now that was a great idea. He'll surprise Noctis. It has been a while since the last time they've done it. We'll deserved sex was definitely needed. 

  


Prompto strips naked and he waits. A rush of excitement goes through him like electricity. He thought about prepping himself but he loved Noctis’s fingers inside him. Gods, just thinking about it gets Prompto all horny. He hears his door knob being twist and he sit up in a suggestive position. A smirk places on his face. That smirk only fell once the door was opened and he quickly gets out if his bed. 

  


“No! H-how did you get in here? Get the fuck out of my room! Get the fuck away from me!” Prompto screams out but the perpetrator moved so quickly that he couldn't even think. The man grabbed his arm and twisted painfully before pushing him back onto the bed. 

  


“Ah you were waiting for me? What a minx you are. Naked and afraid I see. I can see you shivering. I'll warm you up nicely.” No surprise, it was Ardyn. Prompto squirms but his arm was in a very breakable position which would definitely be hard to explain if it broke. Not to mention the immense pain it would bring.

  


“Help!- Ahhhhh!” His arm was probably one bend away from snapping. His mouth was covered by a vial hand and he began crying. 

  


“It's in your best interest to not resist. I truly did miss you my sunflower and all you've done was tease. I couldn't take it anymore.” The voice was pure poison. Prompto’s arm was released briefly which gave the blonde a fighting chance. He loses. Ardyn was too strong. His heart stops. 

  


He can't run. 

  


He can't escape. 

  
Prompto never thought the sound of a zipper would be so terrifying. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The angst has only began :)

**Author's Note:**

> First chapter will most likely be the most tamed chapter. It just goes downhill from here.
> 
> Thank you for reading! If you enjoyed it, leave a comment or kudos if you like! ❤️
> 
> Also follow me on Tumblr @MissSweetyC! Updates will be there and maybe even little snippets of each chapter.


End file.
